The Rising Darkness
by authorincognito
Summary: Myles and Beckett lead normal lives. But all that is thrown out of balance when a mysterious girl arrives on their doorstep. Shortly afterwards myles and beckett are thrown into a world of vampires. And they soon find out that they're is an angry vampire wanting to seek revenge on the fairies. Future fic.
1. prologue: the failed experiment

The old elven king sat in his chair, tired and worn from the days of war that they had just escaped from. The mud men had been winning the war, so the old king had made the drastic decision to go underground- literally. But he had two back-up plans- just in case they ever would want to overthrow the dreaded mud men again. One of which had already been commenced. The other, however, was still in the finishing touches.

The king stood up from his throne and gazed around the room. True, it wasn't as extravegant as his old palace, but it would do until the fairy's got used to living underground. The king, with the help of his wooden cane, walked over to a small table where several drawings were placed. He carefully laid the cane against the table and picked up a picture. He smiled. This picture was drawn by his great- great-great- grandson,who had unfortunately lost his life in the very beginnings of the war.

The old king scowled. He crumpled up the drawing and let it slip through his fingers and down onto the cold stone floor. How dare they! How dare they take his family away from him! It didn't matter though. Soon plan two would be finished, and soon every human would be bowing down at his feet, begging for mercy.

* * *

The old king stared at the hospital beds, grinning. Plan two was almost complete. The "sleeping" robots laid completely still. Not for long, the old king thought as he glanced towards the nurse/technician. " How much longer?" He asked curtly.

The nurse/ technician looked up from her clipboard, annoyed. " Well by my calculations they should be waking up right about..." She paused for a moment as she looked at her watch. " Now."

Quite ironically, as soon as she said 'now' the thirteen robots sat up straight in their beds. Once again, the old king was shocked by how much they resembled humans. The only thing different in appearance were the eyes and skin. A red-haired robot suddenly stood up on shaking legs, seemingly confused. The nurse/technician laid a hand on his arm and very gently laid him back down on the bed. The robot tried to get back up, but the nurse kept him down. Which was quite difficult, as she was only two-and-a -half-feet-tall whilst he was the size of a grown mud men.

The nurse whipped her head back around to the king. " Quickly!" She hissed through clenched teeth. " Explain."

The king sighed and stepped up to the robots, whose beds were all very close together. He took several deep breaths in and out. This experiment had never been done before, and probably wouldn't again- unless, of course, it worked.

" Hello, experiments 550, 551, 552, 553, 554, 555, 556, 557, 558, 559, 560, 561, 562, and 563. You were made from human tissue,but with an upgrade. You are - for a lack of a better word- robots. You're mission is to go up above ground and watch the humans. See if they're planning anything."

The red- haired robot cocked his head. " Affirmative. When does our mission commence?"

The old king smiled and said, your mission commences... now."

* * *

The old king stared at the red- haired robot, frowning. Plan two had been in operation for about ten years, and the old king had learned that the robots had been doing something atrocious. For the past year or so, the robots had been learning how to create new versions of theirselves- without the kings permission.

" I should have you be turned off." The king said, tapping his foot on the floor.

" On the contarary to your beliefs, me and my comrades can not be turned off, as you say."

"Oh, and why is that?" The king asked, trying his hardest not to look surprised.

"Because we are not 'robots' as you call us. We - as I call us- are vampires. We are not machines and we are not humans. True, we were made from human remains, but we are another species entirely."

The old king nodded, trying to be civil. " and why did you feel the need to commit such a crime by creating a new species?"

" I did not create a new species. I simply turned a human into what I am." The red haired ro- vampire said.

The old king took several deep breaths. " and where is your... eh, creation?" The king was thoroughly terrified by now.

The red- haired vampire grinned. " Why she's right... here!" He said as he lurched toward a closed door and ripped it off of its hinges. A very beautiful girl lurched out from the room and leaped at the king, who screamed in terror. The red-haired vampire ran out the door at very fast speeds. He raced towards pod, which had a long line of fairies waiting to go do the ritual. He shovd past several fairies before climbing into the shuttle and shutting the door. He activated the pod and soon he was on his way to the surface.

He had left his fellow vampires down in the lower elments. They would soon be destroyed- but that didn't matter, because he had a plan.

* * *

The young man sat up with a gasp as the torture seemingly came to an end. He glanced around the cave that he was in. Wait- cave? He didn't remember going into a cave.

Suddenly, a dark shadow flitted acrss the cave wall. " Who's there?" The young man called out into the dark.

And then there was a tall red- haired man standing in front of him. " Hello. To summarize everything I am a vampire and I have turned you into a vampire. I now want you to create more vampires for me."

"How do I do that?" The young man asked.

" Well, I'm sure your very thirsty." The red-haired man said, and the young man was suddenly aware of an acute burning in his throat.

He nodded.

The the red-haired man smiled. " Go and follow your instincts. And while your at it, tell the vampires that you create to create even more vampires. And more, and more, and more. Oh, and make sure your not seen"

The young man listened intently, before leaping from the cave floor and running to get his first victim.


	2. Hope and Loss

A cold, dreary fog lay upon the small town of Forks, Washington. Renesmee Cullen was driving to La Push beach in her dad's silver volvo- just like she had been for every day for a year. She automatically tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She was so angry. Why did it have to happen?! Because he was trying to save you, said a tiny voice in her head, perhaps her conscience. Renesmee felt tears in her eyes as she remembered that fateful day.

It had been an unusually sunny day, so Renesmee had been at La Push beach while the rest of her family stayed at home. She and her boyfriend of two years, Jacob, had been playing a game of soccer with the rest of his pack and Sam's. They had just finished their game, so Renesmee was sitting on the log that her mother had used to sit upon when she visited Jacob. When she looked back on that day, as she often did, she was furious with herself for not looking behind her. For behind her was another vampire. A vampire who had somehow managed to cover his scent, so that she and the others couldn't smell him until he leaped at Renesmee and grabbed her around her neck. If Renesmee had been a human, she probably would have been dead within seconds, but, since she was a half vampire, all she felt was an intense pressure on her neck. Making it slightly difficult to breathe.

For a long moment, the shape shifters stood there in shock. How could they have missed this vampire when he was so close to them? But then they immediately transformed themsleves into their wolf forms. Jacob had leaped at the vampire. The vampire, who in a breif moment of shock, loosened his fingers around Renesmee's neck, causing him to fall down to the ground when Jacob hit him. Almost as soon as he reached the ground, the vampire struggledm to get back up. But all he managed was to roll him and Jacob over and over until they reached the cliffs, where fell into the churning blackness of the water below. Renesmee and the others- still in their wolf form- had run to the cliff. When they had looked down they hadn't seen any sign of Jacob. And they hadn't for almost a year now.

Renesmee drove on until she reached the infamous beach. Ever since Jacob's dissapearance, she had come here, hoping that this would be the place in which he returned to her. She parked the volvo and got out of the car. The sky was a dark, almost moody gray. It was almost as if the sky was mourning the loss of Jacob. The wind picked up suddenly, and Renesmee pulled her jacket closer to her. Not from the cold, but from the whole eeriness of the beach. She walked across the beach until she reached the shoreline, where she stared out into the abyss, hoping.

She stood there for perhaps half of an hour, and then she turned around and went home. When she got home, she smelled three other vampires aside from her own family. Renesmee immediately tensed, but when she opened the door she saw Maggie. It had been so long since Renesmee had seen her and the rest of the irish coven for years, and she had actually forgotten what they smelled like. An unforunate downside to being half human. Forgetting her moment of dread, Renesmee ran and hugged Maggie tightly, who hugged her even more tightly.

Renesmee leaned back and asked," What is going on? Why are you here?" Maggie smiled down at her. At that exact same moment Siobhan came into the room and answered Renesmee's question. " We spotted one of your dogs. When we weren't able to talk to them, we came here to ask you what had happened."

Renesmee felt her breath hitch. What if the dog that they had seen was Jacob. " What color was its fur?" Renesmee asked, trying to keep herhopes low so as she wouldn't be dissapointed. As she was waiting for her question to be answered, the rest of the Cullens entered the room, smiling.

" A reddish-brown." Siobhan answered, and Renesmee had to keep herself from squealing wih joy. She knew where Jacob was! They could go there and bring him back! That was when Carlisle stepped up and crushed her hopes of going to Jacob. "Don't get your hopes up, Nessie. It might not be Jacob. That is why we have asked Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam to keep an eye out for the creature that they saw. Whilst we stay here and watch to make sure if he returns here." Carlisle turned back to Siobhan. " Thank you, Siobhan."

"It was nothing. Now if you don't mind we must go now. Come, Liam." And with that irish coven left, taking Renesmee's hopes and dreams with them.

Renesmee turned back to her family, furious. " Why couldn't we go with them!? He's there! I know he is!" As she said this she felt tears slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. She had gotten a chance to find Jacob, and then that chance had been ripped from her iron grasp.

Her mother ran up to her and reached her arms around her. " I'm sorry sweety. It's for the best."

Renesmee renched herself away from her mother and screamed at her, " No, it's not! We should go after him!"

"But he might come back here." Her mother said, trying to be comforting.

" No, he won't! He's there, I know he is. He might be in trouble! We need to go after him!" Rensemee shouted, backing up until she reached the wall.

" But he might come back here." Her mother repeated.

That was the breaking point for Renesmmee. Without even thinking, she turned and ran out the door and into the forest. She didn't know how long she ran, but she did know it was for a very long time. When she finaly stopped she weeped some more. Then she realized that even though her family wouldn't go after Jacob, she could. She would. She didn't have any money with her- but that didn't matter. She could always only drink blood and she didn't have to change the clothes she was wearing.

Smiling with new hope, Renesmee started to run. Hold on Jacob, my love, she thought to herself as she ran. I am coming.


	3. Brothers and Chase

Rain poured from the Irish sky down onto the ground. Fifteen-year-old Myles Fowl stared out the window from his study. It had been raining for three days straight now, and he was actually surprised that there hadn't been any flash-flood warnings- at least, not yet. If it continued to rain like this, then there was sure to be a flood somewhere in the part of Ireland that he lived in. Myles wished that it would stop raining soon. Not for the ever so threatening of a flood, but for the fact that he could ot conduct his latest experiment. The experiment, which included him launching his own satellite, could not be performed in any precipitation. So, he couldn't launch the satellite until after it stopped raining- which appeared it wouldn't happen any time soon.

Myles sighed and turned away from the window toward's his study. The study had actually belonged to his older brother, Artemis, but Artemis had given the study to Myles after he moved in with his wife eight years ago. The study didn't look much different than when Artemis had it. Other than the fact that it was slightly more disorganized- which was mostly due to Beckett, who sometimes assisted Myles in his projects- it was exactly as Artemis had kept it. Of course, Myles had added more stuff: For example, his blueprints for his projects, research books, his own functioning projects, etc.

Myles began to straighten out some discarded papers on his desk. No matter how many times he told his brother not to mess with his stuff, Beckett still ignored him. Unlike Myles, Beckett seemed to only have a one-track mind- which now seemed to be focused on girls. Myles, however, could do and think about many things at once. For example, he could be working on one of his projects, while all the while having a conversation over a webcam with a fellow scientist, eating lunch, and trying to keep Beckett from messing with his project.

Suddenly, the door to his study opened and - speak of the devil- there stood Beckett Fowl himself. Even more unlike his two genius brothers, Beckett preferred to be what he called a normal teenager. Beckett's likes included popular music, typical teenage guy clothes, cars, wrestling, and girls. Myles's likes were similar to his older brother's, which included suits, classical music, unproved scientific theories, and learning, to name a few. Beckett was so different from Myles, that even Myles had started to wonder if they were even related. Which Myles knew they were because Beckett had inherited their mother's blonde hair.

" What do you want, Beckett?" Myles asked his brother, annoyed. Beckett probably wanted something stupid, like helping him with his homework. Myles didn't understand how doing the mathmatical equations that they were learning could ever seem to be challenging to Beckett, even though he did not have his brother's brains, they were really simple. Well, at least to Myles they were.

" Hello to you, too, Myles." Beckett joked. Myles frowned. Beckett always joked about everything. He was never serious about anything, which was another difference from his twin, who was always serious about everything.

" Just answer the question, Beckett." Myles said. He really wanted to go back and continue working on his projects, which were all almost complete. In fact, only a few more days of hard work and Myles could take a well deserved break before continuing on with his next projects.

Beckett rolled his eyes- something that perhaps was the only thing that the two brother's had in commen. " Well, mum told me to come tell you to get your butt out of the study and drag it to bed."

Myles felt the corner of his mouth twitched as he tried not to smirk. " Oh, really? Mother said that?"

Beckett shrugged his shoulder's. " Something similar to that, yeah."

" Hmm, well can you tell her that I am to busy at the moment for sleep of any kind?" Myles asked. To tell the truth he was tired, but he really wanted to finish at least one of his many projects of which he had been working on for the past month or two.

Beckett shook his head. " Nope. No can do, bro." Within the next few seconds- well, it was a bit longer, but Myles later shortened it to a few seconds- Beckett leaped at Myles, and soon he had him in a headlock. Beckett dragged Myles out of the study and out into the carpeted hallway. Beckett was still dragging him when they reached the stairs and slipped and fell, finally rolling out onto the marble floor below them.

Myles groaned and pushed himself off the floor. " There was really no need for that, you know." He stood up and brushed the dirt off his suit. Afterwards straightening his tie.

He looked over at his twin, who was quite literally grinning from ear to ear. Quite suddenly, a very loud knock came from the front door of the house in front of him. " Now who do you suppose that is?" Beckett asked, and for once Myles had no answer.

* * *

*ten minutes earlier*

It had been a week since Renesmee had run away from home. She had literally ran all the way across the country, stopping here and there to get a quick bite to eat. When she reached the Atlantic Ocean, Renesmee immediately began swimming towards her destination. On the way she discovered that if you ignored the salty taste in a fish's blood, they were actually very good. Renesmee finally reached land, and a brief conversation with a local confirmed it to be Ireland.

Renesmee began scouring the streets of Dublin, searching for any sign of her missing boyfriend. After about five minutes of searching, she noticed that somebody was following her. She glanced over her shoulders and saw the same vampire who had attacked her a year ago standing there; she had commited his face to memory, with the help of her father. Primal instinct took over, and Renesmee began to run, the vampire close behind her.

She had only been running for a few minutes when she reached a large wrought-iron gate. In a tremendous leap, Renesmee jumped over the gate, landing softly on her feet on the other side. She glanced back at th vampire behind her, who was surprisingly not following her. The vampire gave one last look of disgust to her, before turning away and running out into the darkness. Renesmee turned around. In front of her stood a large manor. Renesmee began walking towards it. Something about the manor had prevented the vampire from following her, and Renesmee was determined to find out why. And the only way- in her mind, at least- was to go inside the manor itself. Taking a deep breath, Renesmee knocked on the pair of ridicuously large doors in front of her.

Author's notes- ok, so this is 11 years after TLG so- like i said in the fic-Myles and Beckett are both fifteen. Renesmee is roughly 11, but she has reached full maturity, so she looks to be about seventeen.

Oh, and when you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please!


	4. Meetings and Dreams

Myles walked hesitantly towards the door. Why would somebody come to their home at this time of night? Unless, of course, they were enemies of the family. Even though the Fowl family was on the good side of the law, they still had enemies from there days as criminals. Myles shook his head, his hair getting into his eyes. Don't be so idiotic, he scolded himself. If the people outside had wanted to kill you, they wouldn't have barged through the front door. They would have snuck in through a window or something like that.

With that conclusion, Myes opened the door. Outside, standing in the still pouring rain, was a girl who looked a couple of years older than him. She wore a purple, short sleeved T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, which all looked liked it had been through a great deal, as they all looked worn and dirty. Myles tended to overlook a girl's beauty over her brains, but even he had to admit- grudgingly- that this girl was though her curly hair was in tangles and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, and she was almost all covered in dirt. The girl had pale skin, chocalate brown eyes, and reddish-brown hair. The girl smiled, and Myles saw two rows of almost perfectly white teeth.

Beckett, who had been standing behind Myles, suddenly ran forward and shoved Myles out of the way. " Hey. I'm Beckett. What's your name?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, attempting to look cool.

Myles groaned. His brother was the most confusing person had met. Beckett was smart- though not on a genius level- and if he tried he could have made A's in school. And, if not A's, he could have at least made B's. But Beckett never did his school or homework, which most of the time resulted in him getting F's. He was also to focused on sports and girls to focus on anything for long.

The girl, who had been standing outside the entire time, stepped into the manor. Myles winced as she trailed dirt onto the recently polished floors of the manor. " I'm Renesmee." The girl said, extending a hand caked in dirt.

Myles blinked. Renesmee? What kind of name was that? Apparently his brother was thinking the same thing, as in the next seconed he asked, " Renesmee? What, did your parents hate you or something?"

Suddenly, Renesmee's eyes blazed with fury, and for the first time since Myles had met her, she looked dangerous. " My parents do not hate me they love me." Myles couldn't tell why, but it seemed that Renesmee was being very defensive over herself and her parents.

Beckett looked taken aback by her sudden ferociousness. " Um, then why'd they give you a name like Renesmee?" He asked cautiously.

Renesmee appeared to calm down. At least a little bit- she still had that dangerous look in her eyes. " My name is a combination of my grandmother's names; Renee and Esme. Now, what are your names again?"

Becket shrugged, relaxed again. " Well, I already told you my name, but this weirdo over here is my twin brother, Myles Fowl." Myes looked over at his brother annoyed. He wasn't weird! If anything, Beckett was the weird one.

Suddenly, there were the sound of running footsteps above them. They all looked towards the stairs, where Angeline Fowl was now coming down to meet them. Even though she was still beautiful, the years now showed on her face and in her graying hair. " Are you all right? I thought I heard something." She wrapped her arm around Myles shoulder, who made no attempt to shake it off.

Myles gestured toward Renesmee. " Mother, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is mine and Beckett's mother." Renesmee suddenly seemed aware of her uncleanlines, as she stood awkwardly, holding her dirty hands behind her back. Myles supposed that after seeing how clean Angeline was, she had started to get a bit self-conscious.

" Oh, my goodness!" Angeline exclaimed. Her eyes running over Renesmee's filthy state. " Come here, Renesmee. You can use one of our showers, if you like." And with that Angeline left the room, Renesmee following close behind her.

Beckett whistled. Myles turned to his brother, annoyed yet again. " Will you please stop that!" Myles said.

Becket's goofy grin vanished as he blinked and stared blankly at his brother. " Stop what?" He asked, seemingly clueless. Well, Myles though to himself, he might actually have no inkling as to what I"m talking about.

" Falling over every single girl you meet." Myles held himself up straight and tall. At least he would never become like that. Wanting to impress every single girl he met. He expected Beckett to complain and say he did not fall over every single girl he met, but instead he just stared at his brother in shock.

Myles backed away, a tiny bit unnerved. " What is it?" He asked, to which Beckett suddenly laughed. " Ah, come on dude. You know I'm not the only one who likes her!" Myles blinked. Where had Beckett gotten that ridiculous notion?

" Whatever do you mean?" Myles asked,but Beckett just walked away, laughing. Myles shook his head, and followed Beckett to the room that they had shared since birth. His theory is ridiculous. There is no way that I actually like that girl, after all I'm showing no physical signs that is normally atributed to having crushes. He kept repeating these thoughts to himself until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Renesmee stepped out of the shower, feeling cleaner than she had in days. She dried herself off with a fluffy white towel provided by Mrs. Fowl. After she finished drying off, she put on the blue silk pajamas- also provided by - and stepped out of one of the many bathrooms that the manor housed. Mrs. Fowl was standing outside in the hall, waiting for her. " Do you need anything else?" She asked kindly. Renesmee smiled. Mrs. Fowl was one of the nicest people she had ever met. She had already told Renesmee that she could stay here as long as she liked. " No, Mrs. Fowl. I'm good."

Mrs. Fowl smiled and said, " Alright, then. I'll show you to your room."

They walked for a few minutes until they reached a guest room. Mrs. Fowl opened the door. " There you go." Renesmee stepped into the room. The room was simple but still luxurious. There were lace curtains at the window, and the bed was rather large. She turned back towards Mrs. Fowl. " Thank you, Mrs. Fowl."

Mrs. Fowl waved her hand aside. " You can just call me Angeline, dear."

Renesmee ran her hand over the bedspread. " Oh, OK, then Angeline." Renesmee laid down on the bed, and within seconds she heard Angeline leave. Renesmee thought to the recent events that had happened to her. Somehow, someway, she knew that they were related to her finding Jacob. And she would find him. With that thought, Renesmee drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In her sleep, Renesmee dreamed. In her dream she was standing in a field, seemingly alone. She spun around in the grass. " Hello?" She cried out to thin air. " Is anybody there?"

Suddenly, materializing from the darkness was the vampire who had chased her earlier. He was holding something in his hands; a body. Renesmee gasped when she recognized Jacob. " No!" She screamed as she ran towards the deceased Jacob and the vampire. " You're too late, girl." The vampire snarled before dissapearing as quickly as he came. Renesmee fell to the ground, weeping. She had been to late. All of her efforts had been wasted. Jacob was dead and he wasn't coming back to her. Curling up in the grass, Renesmee continued to cry for her loss.

Author's notes- When you review, please give your honest opinion, but no flames, please.


End file.
